


something different

by NiamhM101



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Affection, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 18:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamhM101/pseuds/NiamhM101
Summary: Patton wears something different with his usual outfit and Roman notices





	something different

Patton had a light blue hair clip on the side of his head.

It was something small, not really noticeable unless you paid close attention, which was exactly what Roman was doing when he spotted it.

The creative side had given it to the sweet little puffball once. He said it was for days for when he felt down and needed someone.

It was the solution to a small problem Patton had once said he’d been having; he didn’t like admitting he was sad, because he felt like he wasn’t allowed to be sad.

Patton knew if he was sad and out of his room then Thomas would be sad, and Logan would probably be frustrated and the moral side could not handle being yelled at because he messed up the schedule for the day.

So Roman’s solution had been the bow, he promised to always come to the rescue whenever Patton was feeling down as long as he had the bow in his hair.

He wouldn’t say anything in front of the others so they wouldn’t worry, but later he went over to Patton’s room and knocked on the door.

“It’s just me, Padre,” Princey called.

“Come in,” Patton replied. 

The creative side opened the door and stepped in, quickly shutting it behind him.

The moral side was curled up on the ground, cat hoodie on and tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Oh, my poor puffball.”

Roman came over and swiftly swept up Patton in his arms. The moral side couldn’t resist letting out a small giggle, instantly feeling a little better.

“Thanks, Roman.”

“No problem, mi amor. Now...who do I need to fight?”

Patton laughed some more. “No one, I just got a lot of feelings.”

“Are you sure?”

The moral side nodded. “I’m sorry if this is a bother for you.”

“You’re never a bother, my sweet little puffball,” Roman was quick to reassure him.

Patton tried to hide his face. “You’re making me blush!”

“Maybe that was my plan all along!”

The moral side giggled. “Cuddle with me?”

“Why of course, my sweet darling.” The creative side gently placed the literal angel down on the bed before curling up beside him.

Patton smiled brighter and carefully unclipped the bow from his hair.

“Thank you.”

“Always and forever here for you, never forget that.”

The two sides fell asleep that way, not waking until the morning.


End file.
